


Девятое шоссе

by Kitahara



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M, Humor, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: последний абзац вдохновлен каноном и является почти дословным его пересказом.
Relationships: Harry Truman/Lucy Moran
Kudos: 3





	Девятое шоссе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2013.

– Я слышала, что в «Большом Северном», – заявила, ни на кого не глядя, Люси Моран, – появилось новое фирменное блюдо, куриная грудка с цукини. Вот бы попробовать…  
На последнем слове интонация стала отрешенно-мечтательной, Люси закатила глаза к потолку и задумчиво покусала карандаш, как будто он был той самой вожделенной куриной грудкой.  
– Можем сходить завтра вечером, – покладисто отозвался шериф Трумэн: судя по тому, что в холле участка, кроме них с Люси, не было ни души, обращалась она именно к нему.  
– Правда? – вскинулась мисс Моран, азартно сверкнув глазами из-под пышной челки. – А это не будет нарушением… служебных отношений?  
Трумэн оценил перспективы. Кроме первоклассных профессиональных качеств, Люси обладала безумной прической и нежным, почти детским голоском. После предыдущей пассии у шерифа как раз никого не было на примете, пребывание в статусе молодого, красивого, одинокого – затягивалось, и в целом он был совершенно не против закрутить роман с секретаршей, которая, к тому же, знает значение слова «субординация».  
– Не думаю, – сказал шериф, тщательно взвесив ситуацию. – Зайдем туда завтра после работы?  
Люси еще раз довольно укусила карандаш и невозмутимо вернулась к кроссворду, как будто человек, только что пригласивший ее на свидание, вдруг испарился из помещения.  
Что и сказать, шерифу Гарри С. Трумэну всегда нравились странные женщины.

– А потом моя сестра сказала, что взрослым людям на самом деле вредно пить молоко, потому что у них желудок устроен не так, как у младенцев, и я отказалась от того, чтобы добавлять молоко… – Люси деликатно откусила кусочек курицы, и это заставило ее ненадолго умолкнуть.  
Шериф доброжелательно улыбнулся и поспешил перехватить инициативу:  
– И как тебе фирменное блюдо?  
Люси задумчиво покивала с набитым ртом.  
– Цукини суховаты, – изрекла она, прожевав, и положила вилку на край тарелки.  
– Думаю, ты бы приготовила иначе, – благодушно откликнулся Трумэн, откидываясь на спинку стула.  
– Разумеется, – Люси кивнула с забавной серьезностью. – А знаете, шериф… можно мне называть вас по имени?  
Вышедшие на сцену музыканты заиграли приятный, ненавязчивый блюз. Трумэн кивнул и скрестил руки на груди, приготовившись слушать долго и плодотворно.  
– Знаешь… Гарри, – Люси запнулась и стрельнула в него глазами, словно прося одобрения. Трумэн одобрил улыбкой. – Здорово, когда с человеком можно вот так запросто выбраться куда-нибудь, и еще…  
– Хочешь потанцевать? – догадался Трумэн.  
Люси кокетливо потупилась, поправила прядь волос, хотя было совершенно непонятно, выбилась та из прически – или так задумано, и протянула шерифу руку.

В танце Люси упорно пыталась вести, что при ее росте выглядело довольно нелепо. За вечер шериф получил массу познавательной информации о ее семье, юности, учебе и привычках, а также извинения за оттоптанные ноги (трижды). В целом происходящее его изрядно веселило, и Трумэн уже начал подумывать о том, чтобы на будущих выходных свозить Люси куда-нибудь в место, подходящее ей по «внутреннему» возрасту: в парк аттракционов в Сиэтле, или на лодочную станцию на озере, или хотя бы в кафе-мороженое (хотя молоко, как выяснилось, и вредно для желудка взрослого человека).  
– Ой, как поздно, – сказала Люси безо всякого выражения, оттягивая воротник свитера в крупный ромб. Она давно уже «съела» свою красную помаду и без нее выглядела лет на пять моложе – и уязвимее.  
– Отвезти тебя домой? – снова послушно угадал Трумэн.

У Люси был маленький домик совсем недалеко от управления: Трумэн, разумеется, знал ее адрес из личного дела, но никогда не сталкивался с необходимостью соотнести его с реальной местностью.  
– А теперь, будь добр, направо, – велела Люси, для верности указав пальчиком на подъездную аллею. – Вот так.  
Трумэн заглушил мотор и вышел из машины, чтобы открыть дверцу для дамы.  
– Спасибо за приятный вечер, – сказал он, чуть наклонившись, чтобы Люси не приходилось сильно запрокидывать голову, глядя ему в лицо.  
– И тебе.  
Трумэн обнаружил, что держит Люси за руку, и подумал, что стоит ее отпустить, но не стал.  
– Гарри, – решительно произнесла Люси.  
– А теперь ты хочешь пригласить меня на чашку чая? – он усмехнулся уголком рта.  
– Именно так.  
Трумэн хотел уточнить, не слишком ли она спешит, уверена ли в своем предложении и осознает ли последствия, но просто кивнул.  
В конце концов, они работали вместе уже целых три месяца, но самое главное – ее рука в его ладони не дрожала.

Утром Трумэн проснулся от шума воды в ванной. Он перевернулся на другой бок, вспомнил, где находится, и отрешенно улыбнулся. Слева на подушке была вмятина от головы Люси, а на бедре шерифа наливался роскошный синяк: во сне секретарша здорово лягалась.  
Трумэн подумал о том, что более забавного свидания с ним не случалось с ним уже давно, если и случалось вовсе.  
Вчера, едва отперев двери, Люси опрокинула зонтик, испугалась – и в темноте повисла у шерифа на шее. Тут они впервые поцеловались, не включая света – чтобы дотянуться до его губ, Люси пришлось встать на цыпочки. Это было страшно неудобно, и потому Трумэн попытался взять ее на руки, но Люси отстранилась и, прошептав «Погоди минутку», исчезла в темноте дома.  
Судя по грохоту, по дороге она снова что-то уронила.  
Трумэн пожал плечами, на ощупь нашел выключатель и, обнаружив гостиную, уселся на диван. Ему показалось хорошей идеей снять свитер и ботинки. После чего, закинув ногу за ногу, шериф приготовился ждать.  
В ванной шумело, ойкало и позвякивало. Трумэну не составило труда представить, как Люси быстро переодевается, как к ее ногам падает шерстяная юбка и белье – предположим, синее, почему бы и нет? – как она залезает под душ, забыв снять бюстгальтер, и чертыхается, осознав свою досадную промашку.  
Эти видения были скорее смешными, чем возбуждающими, но Трумэну стало искренне интересно, что же он увидит, когда его дама появится из ванной, однако время шло, а дама все не появлялась – в мокром бюстгальтере или без.  
Трумэн пересчитал все фигурки на камине, налил себе на два пальца бренди, выпил, от скуки пролистал верхний женский журнал из лежащей на столике стопки, неодобрительно покачал головой над статьей «Как соблазнить шефа за два дня» и в итоге проснулся от того, что уронил журнал на пол.  
В этот момент Люси наконец-то вышла из ванной – удивительно хорошенькая с кудрявыми распущенными волосами, одетая в короткий красный халат из искусственного шелка. Она неуверенно переступила босыми ногами по ковру и медленно двинулась в сторону дивана.  
Трумэн проследил взглядом капельку воды, стекавшую по ее тонкой щиколотке, и раскрыл объятия.  
– Выглядишь потрясающе.  
Люси улыбнулась, села ему на колени и распахнула халат. Форма ее небольшой груди тоже заслуживала всяческих похвал. Пахло от Люси ванилью. Трумэн незамедлительно приложился губами к одному из задорно торчащих сосков – и тут же почувствовал, как ему в шевелюру впиваются тонкие пальчики.  
– Эй, – подозрительно прищурилась Люси, когда Трумэн вопросительно на нее взглянул. – А ты разве не собираешься в душ?  
И было в ее взгляде что-то настолько опасное, что шериф сразу же решил: да, собирается.

В общем, когда Трумэн вышел через пять минут, в халате, чьим хозяином, вероятно, был его неизвестный предшественник, уставшая за день Люси уже успела задремать на диване.  
Шериф хотел было отнести ее в кровать, но вовремя вспомнил, что не знает, где здесь спальня.  
– Это нехорошо, – пробормотала во сне Люси. Тонкая прядка волос попала ей в рот, и Люси смешно оттопырила губы, пытаясь ее выплюнуть.  
После непродолжительных поисков Трумэн обнаружил, что спальня находится за дверью справа. Отнести Люси в постель не стоило никаких усилий. По дороге, дернув ногой, она сбила с полки одну из фигурок, но не проснулась.

– Доброй утро, шериф, – поздоровалась Люси, входя в комнату – все в том же красном халате. Трумэн машинально поправил одеяло. – Можно, я снова буду называть вас шерифом?  
Трумэн хмыкнул и пожал плечами.  
– Мне кажется, у нас с вами ничего не получается, – начала Люси, задумчиво укусив себя за согнутый палец («Очень верно подмечено», – подумал шериф). – Потому что парень, который согласился пойти домой к девушке после первого свидания – легкомысленный!  
Трумэн поперхнулся очередным согласным хмыканьем.  
– Что? – вежливо уточнил он.  
– Да, – серьезно подтвердила Люси. – Надеюсь, вы найдете себе такую, с которой сможете остепениться, но это буду явно не я.  
Она скрестила руки на груди и по-детски вздернула подбородок.  
– Что ж, – заметил Трумэн, садясь в кровати. – По крайней мере, я могу рассчитывать на завтрак?  
– О, – оживилась Люси, моментально преображаясь. – Конечно, вы же мой начальник! И я не шутила, когда говорила, что я готовлю куриное филе куда лучше, чем повара в «Большом Северном»…  
Да, подумал шериф Трумэн, засовывая ноги в огромные пушистые тапочки, ему всегда нравились странные женщины – но, возможно, все-таки не настолько странные.  
Что же, по крайней мере, теперь было совершенно ясно, что на Люси можно рассчитывать в трудную минуту, невзирая на личные разногласия.

– Ты хочешь снова встречаться с Энди? – терпеливо повторил Купер.  
– Я не знаю.  
– А ты знаешь, чего ты хочешь?  
– Я не знаю! – отчаянно выкрикнула Люси и со всех ног унеслась в сторону комнаты для допросов.  
– Прости, Гарри, – развел руками огорошенный Купер. – Я просто хотел помочь.  
– Ничего, – снисходительно отмахнулся Трумэн. – Это как засыпать землей ямы на Девятом шоссе: помогает до первого сильного дождя.  
Купер с неподдельным интересом склонил голову набок:  
– А ты тоже катался по этому шоссе?  
Труман усмехнулся, вспомнив запах ванили, куриную грудку и синяк на бедре, и чистосердечно признался:  
– А как же.


End file.
